Firelight
by ExquisitelyUgly
Summary: It was the best summer of their lives. Jake found the girl of his dreams; Bella Swan, the wild and rebellious daughter of local police chief Charlie Swan. It was the perfect summer until things went wrong. Can Jake and Bella find each other again?


**Title: **Firelight  
**Rated:** M**  
****Warnings: **Sexual situations though not overly graphics and some language  
**Beta:** MeraNaamJoker

***Entry in the Fandom 4 Animals compilation.**

* * *

Jake kept sneaking back to spy on her. She would stand on the porch in that skimpy blue bikini and wait for her friends to pick her up. Other times she'd be laying out in the front yard on a chaise lounge in another skimpy bikini. The blue one had become his favorite. But the day she was drinking water, he stopped and stared at her in mesmerized fascination. The way her throat shifted as she swallowed and the little water droplet that slid down her chest between her perfect boobs had him salivating.

It was the worst - and best - crush he ever had. Bella Swan was the daughter of the chief of police and he'd be risking life and limb, but he couldn't resist watching her every chance he got. She was a bit of a wild child, which probably didn't help matters. He couldn't stop, though, and he'd even taken to going by her house on his way back to the reservation in the evenings. Her bedroom window was at the side of the house by a large and climbable tree. The window was often open, music spilling out, and he had caught sight of her changing a couple times. He felt guilty in those cases and made himself pull away before he really stepped in it. He'd seen her bare back, though, as she reached behind to unsnap her bra.

He'd spent a lot of time alone in his room after that.

That one fateful day, she looked up at him and winked. Jake nearly passed out; she'd really _looked _at him. He rode high on cloud nine that day. It was in the evening when he saw her again. The bonfire was big and bright that night and drew some of the kids from Forks High down to First Beach. They often didn't mingle together, not really knowing each other, but it was nice to meet some other kids around his age.

He watched as they walked over to the bonfire and struck up a conversation with Sam and Paul. Everyone had to go through Sam and Paul first, but they all seemed to hit it off. Jake nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw Bella in that group. She was wearing low-cut jeans and a thin, gauzy white top that exposed her pale, flat stomach. And shit, he could see the lacy bra through that shirt. She was going to be the death of him.

Jake took a deep breath, trying to work up the courage to go over to her. He couldn't seem to get his racing heart under control – much less his raging hard on – so he tried doing math problems in his head first.

"What are you doing?" an amused female voice asked from behind, startling him.

He turned around quickly, nearly toppling off the log he was perched on. Bella was standing behind him, one eyebrow cocked as she watched him with an amused expression.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. _Say something, you idiot!_

"I was, uh, thinking about…food." It was the only thing that came to mind and he immediately felt stupid when she laughed.

"I've seen you watching me," she said, surprising him as she stared at him curiously.

"I, uh, well…"

She gave him a sly look. "I kind of like it. You want to hang out and have some fun tomorrow night?" she asked.

Jake nearly swallowed his tongue before he managed a yes. With that, she gave him a nod, told him to pick her up at seven, and left without another word to go sit with her friends. Jake wandered around the fire, talking to his own friends, eating, but his mind was entirely preoccupied. What did she mean have fun? Were they going to go to a movie? Walk on the beach? Have sex?

Okay, that last one was probably wishful thinking, but he was a teenage guy after all. One could hope. He didn't tell anyone except Quil and Embry that he was going out with Bella Swan the next night.

"Dude!" Quil exclaimed. "She's the police chief's daughter. Watch yourself. She's pretty wild, too, from what I hear. Lucky bastard."

Jake shrugged, biting off half of his hot dog in one bite. "I'm not scared of Chief Swan." He kind of was, but he wasn't going to admit that.

Embry shook his head and dug out another fistful of chips. "Bella Swan. Man, she's hot. I'd risk it with her father to get a piece of that action."

Jake laughed, definitely wanting a piece of that action, but again not willing to admit he liked more than that about her. She had a vulnerable side, too, from what he could see. It was pretty well-hidden, but he was good at reading people.

The next night, Jake dressed in worn jeans and a faded black t-shirt. It was weird wearing a shirt – he was so used to going without in the summer. Pacing nervously, he told his dad he was hanging out with a friend. He made it to Bella's house at five after seven, not wanting to look _too _eager. She was waiting for him on the front porch, perched on the top step, and his eyes nearly bugged out when she stood up.

Impossibly short shorts, a low-cut royal blue tank top, and he was nearly a goner. She wasn't tall in the slightest, but those shorts made her perfect legs look endless as she hurried to his Rabbit. When she slid in, she gave him a look. "What? You couldn't get up and hold the door open for me like a gentleman?"

He flushed, feeling like an idiot, but then realized she was laughing at him. "I'm kidding, Jacob."

He smiled weakly, but bounced back with, "So, you _do _know my name even though we've never talked before last night." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

She gave him a sly, sexy smile in return. "I make it a point to know the names of all the eligible young men in the area."

Grinning, he followed her directions to the trail head that led to the cliffs. Surprised, he glanced over at her as she got out of the car – _legs, legs, legs, holy shit _– and said, "You want to go hiking? And when it's going to be dark in an hour?"

"What, are you scared?" she teased.

He smirked. "Nah, but I'm surprised you aren't. A big, bad wolf could be out there and you look pretty tasty."

She leaned over to re-tie her shoe, flashing him a generous view of small, rounded tits, and his pecker swelled at the sight. And she was wearing no bra. He stifled a groan, and knew she was aware of what she was doing if her expression was anything to go by. He'd follow her anywhere.

She was walking alongside him and after he managed to calm down – barely – he said, "So what _are _we doing?"

"Oh, some friends and I managed to score some fireworks in Port Angeles. I know it's not close enough to the Fourth of July yet, but I really wanted to set some off over the cliffs."

"Isn't that, uh, frowned upon? And possibly risky?" Jake asked.

She giggled. "I think so, but it'll be fun. Plus, I wanted to take a dip in the falls. It's beautiful at night and quite a rush."

It was a plan and he had no intention of complaining. It really _did _sound like fun. So, they continued to hike until they reached the cliffs. Bella knelt down and unloaded some large-sized fireworks from her pack that she'd slung over her shoulder. She passed them over to him and he examined them closely. He'd figured it out by the time she pulled out a pack of matches.

"Okay, let's set them up here," Bella decided as she moved with confidence near the edge of the cliffs. Jake bit his lip nervously, but relaxed when she moved back to let him light them.

She gave a cheer, and a bounce, which made her boobs sway under that tank top. He thought they were more impressive than the fireworks, but they did catch his attention eventually as a loud boom reverberated, echoing off the cliffs as showers of green, blue, and red highlighted the ocean.

Laughing, Bella gave him a happy grin, and he returned it. They set off a few more until he could hear the faint sound of a police car entering the reservation.

"It's my dad," she said, grinning wickedly. She grabbed her stuff, his hand, and they raced off deeper into the woods. After a bit, they slowed down and made their way to the falls.

He'd been in the woods at night, just never to the falls. It really _was _pretty as the moon reflected off the water. When he turned to look at Bella, his mouth dropped open. She was stripping down to tiny bikini panties and no bra. The look was so brief before she dove into the water, he wasn't sure he saw them. Those two perfect, pale breasts with the dark pink nipples.

Bella sent a splash his way. "Come on, Jake! It feels great."

With a shrug, he stripped down to his boxer briefs and dove in after her. She gave a squeal when he splashed her in the process. Grinning, he swam around her, wanting another glimpse of her bare chest. She dove underwater, diving deep, and he couldn't find her until she gave a light tug on his ankle.

Popping up, she grinned. "I'm on the swim team, Jacob. It won't be that easy."

Shit. Apparently she read his mind, too.

Oh well. "Yeah? Well, I may not be on a swim team, but I grew up in the ocean!" And he swam toward her, making her shriek, and she took off. They chased each other for awhile until they grew tired.

The moon was bright, peeking through the thick clouds that had lingered all day. Jake found Bella floating right next to him, so he glanced over and saw her boobs just breaking through the water. God, they were beautiful. She was smiling slightly, but she rolled over so they were hidden again. When she moved closer to him, her hands lightly rested on his chest. His heart pounding in his chest, Jake took her hips in his hands and leaned down to kiss her.

Her mouth was wet and slick and he loved it. Her tongue was in his mouth within seconds, and he gripped the back of her head as he took his turn in plunging his own tongue deep. She nipped his lip, he caught her tongue between his teeth, and they were both panting. Chest to chest. He could feel her hard nipples pressing against his chest, and his pecker was as hard as stone.

When she pulled away, biting her lip coyly, Jake tried his best not to pass out.

"We should get back," Bella said, her eyes locked on his. "I have to be home by eleven."

So, she was a rule-breaker, but tried to be home by curfew? Well, she seemed to know how to dodge her father doing everything else and not get caught, so he figured that was why she kept curfew. It kept her from being grounded.

He waited a few moments while she got out and dried off. Once she was dressed, Jake came out, too, though he still had a semi hard-on. They were both quiet on the way back down the trail until they reached the car.

While he drove her home, she finally said, "Thanks. I had a lot of fun."

He had, too.

* * *

Jake was playing video games with Embry and Quil a couple nights later when he heard a knock on the door. Bella was standing on the other side, two of her friends behind her.

"Jake," she said, a grin spreading over her face. "I was hoping you'd be home. Are you busy tonight? I brought some friends with."

He had visions of threesomes dancing in his head as he let her in.

That bubble burst when he caught the knowing grin on her face. "You knew I'd be here, and that Embry and Quil were here, didn't you?"

She laughed outright. "I did. But…" She got on tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "It's a nice thought, isn't it? Between me and another girl?"

Fuck. He was going to be hard forever around her. She knew just how to torment and tease him. And he loved it.

Quil and Embry were eager to meet the girls, so Bella introduced them to Lauren and Jessica. They decided to head down to the beach to hang out. Jake took his guitar to play some music. Old Quil had surprised him with knowing how to play and had been teaching him. Lauren and Jessica pretty much attached themselves to Quil and Embry, and disappeared, leaving Jake with Bella around a small bonfire they lit.

Jake strummed his guitar slowly but with increasing surety. This was what he was going to call _their _song. And it helped that Bella was framed by the bonfire behind her, her soft curves highlighted by the reddish-orange flames. Her hair swung as she lifted her arms over her head, hips swaying low as she dipped and then twirled.

He nearly forgot to keep playing; he was so mesmerized by her subtly sexy movements. His eyes zeroed in on the long, bare expanse of her legs in tiny shorts. A thin line of her soft stomach peeked out from under her t-shirt and her breasts swayed unfettered. Jake strummed the last note, the song drifting off in the night time breeze. Sparks popped from the fire and lit the sky like fireflies.

"Come here, Jake," Bella said with a taunting grin and a devilish look.

He had no willpower when it came to her, so he set his guitar down and moved toward her still swaying form. She laced her fingers with his, leading him into the dance, and he began to feel the urge to make music _with _her. When the dance was over, Jake sat in the sand, his eyes on the curve of her backside. He reached up and lightly stroked his fingertips over the backs of her thighs. The urge to touch her would never go away; she was already his first love, definitely his first lust.

Her eyes locked on his and he was a goner.

Bella straddled his lap, drawing his attention, and she began to rub against him just so. He kept his gaze on her face as they fell back into the sand. "I want you," she breathed.

Jake wanted to explode. But this was his first time, so he desperately tried to keep it together. "I think it's safe to say I want you, too," he said. She giggled as she realized just how much. "Are you sure you want to do this?" God, he hoped so, because if she didn't he might die of blue balls. Making sure she wanted to was probably the gentlemanly thing to do, though.

"Oh yeah," she murmured. Their mouths met in an explosive kiss.

He was hard nearly beyond belief, and she straddled him, pulling her tank top off in an incredibly sexy way, exposing just what he wanted to see in full view right in front of his face. Jake held her tightly, tasting them, her neck, back to her boobs, her stomach, and then back. She giggled, tilting her head back.

He couldn't get enough. But when she took her turn tasting him, it started off above the waist, but well, when she went below the waist he about exploded. In fact, he probably had a partial orgasm, but she didn't waste time. He clumsily took the condom she handed him, almost ripping it in half in his haste. She muffled a laugh as he struggled to put it on, and then she was sliding on to him.

It didn't last long.

But she didn't seem to care. She moved his hand to where she wanted and with her guidance, they were both completely satisfied.

Soft skin, wet tongues, and the dance of firelight behind them were pretty fucking magical. He'd lost himself in her body. They snuggled together, Jake tracing her naked shoulder blade, kissing her swollen lips.

"Mmmm," she hummed pleasurably.

Suddenly, he heard tell-tale footsteps nearby, saw the flash of police cruiser lights. Jumping up, Bella laughed and so did he, though his was in a sort of petrified way. "My dad," she said wickedly. He grabbed his clothes, she grabbed hers, and they ran off naked as the day they were born.

In the woods, Jake almost fell over in his haste to get his pants on. He hadn't even officially met her dad yet, so he was more than a little freaked out. _Holy shit, I just had sex! _The thought of what he just did came back to him, erasing all thought of a pissed off father and cop, and he was staring at her, drunk with love and lust.

"Have you, um, done that before?" Jake couldn't help asking. She hadn't seemed nervous, and he felt lame for exploding before he'd barely gotten two thrusts in.

Bella gave him a teasing smile over her shoulder. "Yes, but only with one person."

He bit his lip. "So, was it good for you, with me?" He felt embarrassed asking, but he needed to know.

She pulled him down to her, her mouth opening against his. "Yes," she breathed into him. "You have very _long _fingers. I like that."

Well, it was official. He was hard again.

She rubbed him through his jeans and he tried not to howl in sheer pleasure. She grinned again as he bucked slightly and then eased off. He was hot all over, but he managed to stop a second major explosion. Barely. A bit embarrassed, he gave her a sheepish grin.

"You were by far the best, too," she said calmly and he grinned all the way back toward his place. They met up with Quil, Embry, Lauren, and Jessica and he could see Quil and Embry's shell-shocked looks. It had been a lucky night for everyone.

Jake decided the next day he wanted to take her on an official date. They'd raised some mischief together, fooled around, and then had sex. Everything was a little backwards in terms of dating, so he wanted to fix that. She agreed to go, but he had to pick her up at her dad's house because he wanted to meet the boy that his "little girl" was interested in.

On Friday night, he drove to her house and stared in his rearview mirror after he parked. "Hi Chief Swan, it's a real pleasure to meet you," he tried, giving his best serious expression.

Okay, that wouldn't work.

"Hello Sir, it's nice to meet you."

It was kind of formal, so he tried relaxing his face and repeated it. He happened to glance up and saw Bella standing at her window. She had her hand over her mouth, laughing at him. Flushing, he got out of the car and tried to stroll casually to the front door.

When Bella answered, her lips were twitching. "You looked like you were walking to a funeral constipated."

He snorted out a laugh at the image. When Chief Swan appeared behind Bella, his laugh died. Jake held his hand out, smiled weakly, and said, "Hi Chief Swan. It's n-nice to meet you." Simple and to the point was probably best, though he cringed at the slight stutter.

Chief Swan shook his hand, though he didn't look particularly happy. At least he wasn't holding his gun or anything. "Where are you going tonight?" he asked. He was trying to appear casual, but Jake could sense he was anything but.

"Oh, uh, just into Port Angeles," he said, stumbling a bit. "I was just thinking we could see a movie and grab a bite to eat after."

Chief Swan nodded, turning to Bella as she came back to the door after grabbing her purse. "Fine. Bella, back by eleven please. And behave yourself."

Bella rolled her eyes at Jake. "Sure, dad. I'll see you later because I'm sure the porch light will be on, you'll have your interrogation face on, and your binoculars at the ready."

She gave him an impish grin over her shoulder, and Jake saw Chief Swan crack a smile. Wow, that was a first, but apparently he and Bella were still pretty close despite her penchant for causing mischief.

When they got to the movie theater, Jake got their tickets, a tub of popcorn, and a soda. Bella laced her fingers with his and said, "Let's get seats in the back row." Jake knew exactly what that meant and loved the idea.

Bella was well-behaved, though, surprising him. They ate their popcorn and drank the soda for awhile and then out of nowhere, Bella pulled Jake in for a heated kiss. _Finally! _Her hands were in his hair, her tongue in his mouth, and he hauled her onto his lap. The popcorn spilled and she giggled. "You got some down my shirt," she informed him. "You better get that."

She pulled down her top and Jake caught the twinkle in her eye. With a grin, Jake leaned down and ate the popcorn that was in her cleavage. "Mmm, best popcorn ever," he hummed making her laugh.

Suddenly, a light flashed over their aisle and the usher was there, glaring. "Consider this your first warning," he said. "If you continue, you'll both be asked to leave."

Jake was faintly embarrassed, but Bella just grinned. She leaned over slightly, flashing her perfect tits at the poor, hapless usher who swallowed with difficulty if his Adam's apple bobbing was any indication. When the movie was over, Jake hauled Bella outside and she smiled innocently. "Dinner?"

Dinner was fairly normal, but afterward Bella said, "Come on, follow me." The mischievous smirk was in place, and Jake felt an excited flutter as he wondered what she was up to.

She pulled him down an alleyway, pulled out a can of spray paint, and she climbed up onto a trash dumpster. Jake's eyes widened as he watched her. When she looked over her shoulder at him, he hopped up beside her. She passed him a can of spray paint, and he watched as she began to spray paint a rather large picture of an oversized pecker on the brick.

Jake cracked up, shaking his head. "An artist, too, I see," he snickered. She laughed, too, and attached the ball sac.

Jake took his turn and tried his hand at some artwork. Bella snorted, slapping a hand over her mouth. "Is that a vagina?" she giggled. "It sort of looks like a cave."

He gave her a look and pressed his lips together to keep from laughing too loud when she finished off her penis, angling it so it ended up at the mouth of his _cave_. He hopped down, grabbing her waist as she hopped down after him. He kept his arms around her, pushing her up against the wall.

"My my," she teased. "Did my big dick turn you on?"

"No, my pussy did," and then realized what he said. They both began laughing as Jake undid her jeans. He had his hand in just the right spot when a voice snapped down the alley.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a sharp voice echoed.

Bella caught Jake's hand and tugged when he froze for a second. She pulled him along, stumbling, and they both hauled ass up and over the fence before they were caught. Jake found it just as thrilling as Bella did to run, and they both whooped as they made it back to the sidewalk and raced back to the car.

She flashed him a thrilling grin. Anxiously, he drove back to Forks and found a secluded spot before he reached her house, and he hauled her over and on top of him as he dropped the seat back. "Oh boy," Bella said with a grin.

She rode him like a stallion, and Jake gripped those silky hips and tried his best to last longer. When she collapsed on him, he went in for the kill from behind with his hand and had her squirming on top of him.

"Damn," he breathed. She laughed breathlessly.

* * *

One night later in the summer, Jake was lying sprawled on his back after a hearty round of sex on a blanket in the woods. "You know, my mom gave me the sex talk, but she never said how fantastic it would feel," Bella told him idly.

He laughed. "I think that's a given. My dad just said, 'Son, it's all about love and respect. And the penis goes in the vagina. Here, have a condom.' That was all I needed to know apparently."

Bella laughed, rolling on top of him, propping her chin on his chest. "My dad is great, but I'm still his _little girl._ Too bad my mom turned into such a flaky loser because she definitely loved sex. She was always dating someone and telling me what great lovers they were over the years."

Jake smoothed her hair, watching the way her skin glowed pale in the moonlight. As glad as he was that she loved sex as well, _especially _with him, it was a little sad knowing that she was exposed to that at such a young age by a parent. She apparently didn't have what she needed in a mother; what he himself had until he lost his mom. Bella looked up at him, her brown eyes speculative.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Jake. I deal with it."

She rolled away, and he realized just how much it bothered her and how well she normally hid it.

She stretched and he was distracted by her pale boobs now glowing in the moonlight. When she faced him, that trademark mischievous grin had emerged. "I have an idea," she said with a grin. "You up for some fun?"

Jake was up for anything when it came to her. He found the rebellious streak was not only fun in her, but he was enjoying it himself as well. Being well-behaved and innocent had never been his style, but he was finding it fun to branch out and be naughtier than ever before.

Bella hopped up, pulling on her shorts and tank top. Jake followed suit and they trekked back to the Rabbit. "Where are we going?" he asked once he was behind the wheel.

"Forks Athletic and Aquatic Club," she said with a sly glance in his direction. Jake didn't say anything and just drove there. Once he parked, Bella hopped out and led him to the door.

"Bells?" he questioned. He felt a bit hesitant about this, but she slid her hand into the back pocket of his jean shorts and gave his ass a squeeze.

"Don't worry," she said. "It's nothing horrible. We're just going to jimmy the lock and go swimming."

He shrugged off the doubt and watched, amazed, as she managed to get the door open. Inside, they crept down the quiet, darkened hall toward the pool. Bella gave a quiet whoop and turned to him with a smile.

He laughed. "No bathing suits, Bells. Skinny-dipping?"

She responded by pulling her shirt up and over her head, kicking her shorts up in the air, and stretched that sexy, naked body and dove into the pool. Shaking his head, Jake eagerly did the same and dove in after her. They swam with abandon, playing, splashing, and teasing.

When Bella's hand drifted down his torso, even the cool water couldn't keep him from rising to the occasion. "Sit on the edge of the pool," she instructed. He did just that, dick throbbing, and rising fully inside the steamy room.

Her mouth was on his chest, easing down, and when she ended up between his thighs, he let his head fall back. His arms were shaking uncontrollably as Bella's mouth and tongue cupped and moved in just the right way. She hummed, almost making him fall over in pleasure. The explosion made him feel light-headed.

Bella giggled at his expression. "Good?" she teased.

His answer was to slide back in the water and hoist _her _up on the edge this time. He hadn't done this before, but he didn't let nerves get the best of him. When he was between _her _thighs, he just began to work his tongue all over. He grinned against her as she writhed, whimpering at his touch, which boosted his confidence. Jake continued, finding that spot he'd heard Paul and Sam talk about once. Bella's thighs squeezed the hell out of his head and her hips bucked just like his had.

Satisfied, he swam backward, watching the beautiful naked girl in front of him. Her hair hung in wet ropes, eyes soft and pleased, and she followed him. They held each other in the water, stroking, and forgot everything.

Until there were voices and someone interrupted them, shocking them back to reality. "Shit," Bella breathed.

Chief Swan followed one of his deputies in, and Jake felt his heart sink.

It happened so fast, he barely had time to think. They were ordered out of the pool. In those few brief seconds where the men turned their backs so they could dry and dress, Jake stared into Bella's eyes. She smiled weakly at him, but he could see the despair in her eyes. Dressed and facing them again, Jake could see the anger and disappointment in Chief Swan's eyes when he looked at Bella.

"I thought things were going to be different living here," he said stiffly.

"Sir, look, it was my idea…" Jake said, not wanting Bella to get in trouble.

Chief Swan ordered him outside and into the back of the police cruiser. "Dad, stop," Bella said, voice shaky, as they followed behind him. "It wasn't his…"

Jake caught one last look of the girl he'd fallen so in love with before the deputy pushed him lightly into the back seat. "Bells, I love you," he whispered, but her head was down as her father spoke quietly to her. If the expression on his face was any indication, Jake wouldn't see her for quite awhile.

He wished he'd told her he loved her before.

At the station, Chief Swan ignored his attempts at telling him again that it was his fault and pushed him into a jail cell.

Shocked, Jake stared at him through the bars. "You're really locking me up?"

Chief Swan sighed. "Just for the night. You did break and enter. You won't be charged, but maybe this will teach you a lesson, Jacob Black."

The night was uncomfortable on a small cot, his thoughts of what was going on with Bella even worse. The ride home with Billy and Sue the next morning was not much better, though his dad seemed to be more pissed at Chief Swan than anybody else. Jake forgot they had been friends, had fished together.

"You're grounded for the foreseeable future, son," Billy said when they got home. "I'm sorry," he added. Jake knew it was because of Bella and that worried him more than being grounded.

That evening, he saw Quil and Embry and asked them if they'd heard from either Jessica or Lauren.

"Yeah," Quil said his voice sympathetic. "We did. Bella's gone, Jake. I'm sorry."

That was the worst end to the best summer of his life.

* * *

Jake sat on the wooden chair he'd built from scraps on his very own front porch. He couldn't believe at only twenty-two he'd graduated school, and had landed a fantastic job in Port Angeles with a well-known home-building construction company. He had his first house, built partially by his own hands and those of his construction team.

It was heaven.

He worked in Port Angeles, but he decided he didn't want to leave La Push. So, he built a home overlooking the rest of the reservation and the ocean. The large windows had been placed strategically to face the dramatic view, and he loved it.

Quil and Embry had left ten minutes before, and he was enjoying the peace. Jake took another swallow of his beer, his mind drifting back to the summer where he had watched a girl stand on her porch, clad only in a skimpy bikini, and drinking lemonade. It'd been like a porno for him back then. He still missed Bella.

He got up, trying to banish those thoughts, and headed back inside. He was staring in the fridge, wondering what to eat for dinner, when there was a knock on the door. When he pulled it open, he lost the capability of speech. He hadn't seen Bella since that fateful night at the club. And now here she was five years later.

"Jake," she said. Her smile was less sly, but nothing else had changed. She was as beautiful as ever, with longer brown waves of hair framing her face. She wore a bright blue tank top and jeans.

"Bella," he said. "What, uh, what are you doing here?" He didn't know what else to say.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

He stepped back and she walked in. "I heard you've been doing well," she commented, staring around the room. "This is a beautiful home, Jake."

"Thanks," he replied. "Do you want something to drink?"

She smiled a little. "Lemonade?"

He laughed and got her lemonade, leading her back to the porch. It was just how it all began. She talked quietly, and for awhile, telling him how Charlie had sent her to live with her grandmother. He believed maybe she needed a female in her life. She told him she graduated from college and was working as a therapist in Port Angeles helping kids to cope with daily stresses of life, their parents' divorces, and keeping them away from drugs, crime, and alcohol.

"Not that I was a criminal or a user, but it seems appropriate that I help those who flounder when I was fighting the system by breaking the rules and thinking I was a rebel. I did start drinking, too, after Charlie sent me away, but my grandmother got me to go to someone and talk about what I was feeling. My grandmother and the therapist both really helped me."

Jake ran his finger through the condensation on his bottle.

"I think I always knew you were a little sad, definitely rebellious, but you weren't bad, Bella."

She smiled. "Thank you, but I really owe you an apology, Jake. I didn't use you, that wasn't what I was doing, but I dragged you along for my rebellious ride and got you thrown into jail." Those pretty brown eyes were teary now. "I need you to know it wasn't like that. I'm sorry I didn't contact you over all these years, but I was afraid to."

Jake stared at her in surprise. "I thought you'd just moved on. I didn't contact you either, because I thought maybe that was for the best."

A tear slid down her cheek. "We were both assuming, I guess, but in actuality I would have loved to have heard from you. I just thought you would be angry."

Jake reached over and took her hand in his. "Honey, it wasn't a big deal. Yeah, I spent the night in jail, but that was your dad teaching me a lesson. He admitted down the road to me he was sorry, you know? Nothing ever went on record or anything."

He paused. "Charlie just loved you and was punishing me in a misguided attempt to show me that I wasn't worthy of you even though he knew we were both responsible. I had just as much fun rabble-rousing, especially with you. It's over and done with and Charlie likes me now."

Bella laughed and wiped the tears away. "I'm still sorry. I've since grown up a little, come to terms myself, and my dad and I fixed things with each other. I want to move back here, but I really wanted to see you first. I'd fallen in love with you back then, and I still love you."

He could see it in her eyes. She'd really loved him, just as he loved her. Jake stood, pulling her into his arms, and surprised her. He whispered in her ear, "I hope you haven't grown up _too _much. Twenty-one year olds can be pretty damn crazy, too."

Bella laughed, her eyes sparking like they used to at seventeen. "A little crazy is okay, I guess."

Jake tilted her chin up. "You didn't see me that night, in the cruiser. I told you I loved you. I still love you and wish I'd said it sooner."

Bella sniffled into his chest. "I loved – and still love – you, too."

Jake kissed her then; hands splayed on the small of her back and eased her mouth open as the kiss heated up. When he pulled away, she nipped at his lip. "Come on, firecracker," he said easily.

"I think you need to see the bedroom I built with my bare hands," he added, flexing his biceps. "And then I'm going to show you the moves I've learned over the years."

He leered at her, making her laugh, and they raced inside together, feeling seventeen again and like they had their whole lives ahead of them.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to MeraNaamJoker for being such an awesome editor. And to AnaJadeYu for her talents at banner-making. You're both fantastic!**

**Just a note to say this OS branched off of a drabble I wrote for Tricky Raven's Summer Drabble Challenge. It was only 500 words, though I did lift a little bit from it to put in here just to keep with the flow of the story. It's not much, and the rest has definitely not been seen elsewhere. I hope you enjoy. :o)**


End file.
